


blue shine

by orca_mandaeru



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, beagle hybrid younghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: jaehyun has got enough problems without some doe-eyed puppy hybrid turning up on his doorstep





	blue shine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a unedited mess but if i don't post stuff like this i'll never post anything and the boyz needs more content anyway so!! i reaally hope someone enjoys this! plus puppy!younghoon needs ALL THE LOVE

jaehyun's tired of jacob's nagging. he'd felt sorry for the new boy in high school, in a new country with no friends. and this is what he gets, constant nagging, like he's back at home and 7 years old again. 

this time it was "jaehyun, you need to take care of yourself more! hygiene is important!" 

bleck. jaehyun takes showers at least three times a week. which is by far enough. it's not like he ever goes outside to get get dirty, anyways. 

and then when jacob came to drag jaehyun out for coffee with his friend kevin, he'd wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the clutter in jaehyun’s apartment, like his hadn't looked the same back in high school. 

he'd gotten that annoying “jaehyun, i care about you, you need to listen to me," expression, at which he had rolled his eyes and whined as usual. 

well, jacob's nagging wasn't all that bad...sometimes it was nice to have someone who genuinely cared about him. but jaehyun was a grown adult, he could take care of himself well enough. 

jaehyun leaps up from the couch with a great sigh, looking over the place with a critical eye for the first time in ages. 

books he bought but will never read strewn across the floor, a layer of clothing covering them. only a minimal amount of plates and wrappers, not even any actual old food. so really not that bad. 

jaehyun plops himself down on the floor to take a look. he doesn't have anything to do today except watch jeopardy reruns, anyway.

*

an hour later he's still in the same spot, engrossed in a random book about the secret lives of multi-millionaires.

a loud patter shakes him from his reverie. jaehyun blinks and stares out the window at the rain falling hard on the balcony. he gets up, stretching and shaking out his numb legs and arms. 

the smell of the rain hitting the dry concrete is one of his favorite things in the world. so he pours himself a third cup of the shitty instant coffee he’s become too fond of and heads towards the door, to sit outside and watch the rain. 

the moment he opens the door he sees it, a giant lump on his doorstep. jaehyun lets out an embarrassingly loud screech, stumbling backwards and barely keeping his coffee in his hand. a few hot drops spill onto his thin shirt and he spends a couple seconds hopping and cursing. after he calms down he remembers what startled him, peering at the lump. 

except now the lump has eyes. big, brown, amused eyes. laughing at him, the rude lump. it moves again and now jaehyun realizes that it's not a lump at all, but a young man with...a huge coat over his head. 

"you okay there?" the stranger asks, still smiling. 

"shouldn't i be asking you that?" jaehyun shoots back. "what are you doing here?" 

now that he looks closer, he can see that the boy's hair is damp, his oversized black clothes absolutely soaked. 

"dry," he says simply, pointing to the overhang over the door to jaehyun's apartment. 

"yes," jaehyun says, taking the first sip of his lukewarm coffee, the bitterness clearing his mind. "but don't you have somewhere else to go? you're not homeless, are you?" 

he means it as a joke, but the boy just looks up at him and nods passably. 

"i did not sign up for this," jaehyun mutters. "uh, do you want to come in? it's probably a lot warmer inside than out here..." 

the boy nods vigorously and smiles, and it makes his whole face crinkle up and it's just too adorable, how could jaehyun possibly resist? "i'm younghoon," he says as jaehyun responds with his own name and ushers him inside. they head straight for the cramped little kitchen. 

"here," jaehyun says, pouring another cup of coffee and shoving it into younghoon's hands. he pops his mug into the microwave and laughs at the disgusted face younghoon makes as he takes a sip. 

"that'll put some hair on your back!" jaehyun cackles, slapping the other boy's back and wrinkling his nose up at the wet cling. "let me get you some dry clothes,” jaehyun says, leaving to root around in his bedroom closet for some clothes that aren't on the floor. he manages to find an old pair of sweatpants and and a large t-shirt that's too fashionable for him to have bought, and is thus mostly unused. 

"i think these'll fit-" jaehyun says, before he looks up and his jaw drops all the way to the floor. 

younghoon has his back to him, and has unwrapped the coat from his head. and there, sticking out of a little hole sewn into the seat of his pants, is a tail. a short, straight dog tail, brown with little white splashes. and above, on the sides of younghoon's head, blending in with his hair, is a pair of velvety brown, floppy ears. 

jaehyun's first thought is that he's invited some sort of constant cosplayer into his house, but then the tail twitches, wags back and forth in a way too realistic way. 

"you're a hybrid!?" his voice goes unnaturally high. younghoon whips around, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"is it a problem?" he asks, voice strong but trembling a little. oh god. he has actual, literal, puppy eyes. 

how has jaehyun's utterly boring life become so interesting so quickly? 

"no, no!" jaehyun sputters, letting out a choked laugh and shoving the pile of clothes into younghoon's hands. "i’ve, um, never met a hybrid before, that's all." 

"oh. okay," younghoon shrugs. he takes another sip of his coffee, not wincing this time. the sight calms jaehyun down. that stuff is weirdly addicting.

*

younghoon emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, borrowed clothes a bit too tight. now that jaehyun’s noticed them he can't stop staring at the puppy parts.   
younghoon's tail is trapped in the waistband of his pants, tip laying in the small of his back. he gingerly picks his way through the maze of the apartment floor, settling on the couch next to jaehyun. he's slightly stiff, hands folded together in his lap. 

"thanks for helping me. you really didn't have to," younghoon says in his heavy, rich, voice, making direct eye contact. jaehyun rubs his neck and huffs. 

"don't say that, i couldn't have left you out there with nowhere to go. you can sleep on my couch for a night or two, i've got space."

 

**

one night suddenly becomes a week, and before he knows it, jaehyun's buying clothes for younghoon. 

honestly it's not been as big a change as he'd imagined. when jaehyun comes back from work every day a significant amount of his food is gone and piles of books have been sifted through and shifted around. 

younghoon is weirdly unobtrusive, sprawling over the windowsill staring outside or dozing for most of the time. wasn't that a cat thing, not dogs? well, it was a good thing for jaehyun. he really couldn't have handled having an excitable puppy as a spontaneous housemate. younghoon's really weird in other ways, too. he speaks oddly formally sometimes, and takes to completely ignoring jaehyun entirely for hours on end. 

jaehyun doesn't want to pry too much, but he can't deny he's burningly curious about the hybrid's backstory. jaehyun knows barely anything about hybrids, but he does know they're incredibly expensive. he doubts anyone would let go of a hybrid as beautiful as younghoon.   
*  
it's two weeks after younghoon showed up on jaehyun's doorstep. as usual, they're on the couch, jaehyun writing out an outline for his next story and younghoon engrossed in a book about his latest obsession, snakes. a knock on the door the doorbell rings through the apartment. 

"that's probably the pizza," younghoon says, leaving to open the door. jaehyun nods absentmindedly. he can't figure out how to make these two scenes connect…

a familiar voice floats over and jaehyun freezes. 

"oh, hello, who are you? jaehyun didn't mention having a guest over. in fact, we've barely heard from him for weeks!" jacob's voice is friendly and sweet. too sweet. oh shit, he's mad. 

jaehyun drops everything and scoots over to the door, leaning against the frame with false nonchalance. yeah, jacob's annoyed. it's not obvious in his face, but there are worried undertones to his slightly stiff smile. younghoon looks curiously between the two of them. 

"come in," jaehyun sighs, knowing resistance is futile. 

"uh, i'm younghoon," the hybrid volunteers. 

"i'm jacob, jaehyun's best friend," he says, giving jaehyun a pointed look. "who he apparently tells nothing." 

"listen, it's not what you think-" 

jacob sighs and shakes his head. "let's sit down and talk, then." 

the three of them sit around jaehyun's tiny dining table, squished in the corner of the kitchen. 

"jaehyun, did you go and adopt a hybrid without thinking about it first, without telling anyone?" 

"no! he just...showed up on my doorstep one day. he doesn't have anywhere to go, i couldn't just kick him out!" 

"ok, i get that, but you don't know anything about hybrids! did you try a shelter?" 

"he's right here," younghoon interrupts. "i can speak for myself." 

"are you really doing alright here, then?" jacob asks. "i mean, he's great, but jaehyun can be a little...neglectful sometimes." 

younghoon shakes his head. "i don't mind." 

“well, do you mind telling us how you ended up here?" jacob tentatively asks. younghoon nods and hesitates for a few seconds, staring into space.   
"i've only had one owner before. i got adopted when i was 13. he was very old, and wanted someone to keep him company before he died. he was much too old for an energetic young puppy, and i was a quiet kid..." younghoon shakes his head softly. "it might have been a little lonely sometimes, but he was very sweet. and then he died, and his children took over the house...they don't like hybrids.” 

a beat of silence as jaehyun and jacob listen attentively. 

"i didn't have anywhere to go. i didn't have any money, or property, or qualifications...at least ownership transferred back to me." younghoon wraps his arms around his knees and puts his chin down. his ears fall over his head eyes, and he give a little head toss to shake them back. "i don't want to go to a shelter. i don't want to leave either. jaehyun might be a mess, but i like him." 

it's the most jaehyun's ever heard younghoon say in one go, and he can overlook over being called a mess for the way his heart has absolutely melted. 

jaehyun’s barely paid attention to him, what does the hybrid see in him? okay, jaehyun likes younghoon too, maybe even a bit more than he should, just his warm, peaceful presence and random remarks. 

jaehyun tries to put all this feeling into words, how sorry he is that younghoon was abandoned, much less than he deserves, and how much he likes him.   
"wow," is all that comes out of his mouth. 

jacob ignores him and reaches over to take younghoon's hand. "we'll figure something out."

they all sit and think in silence for a few minutes. "oh! kevin knows someone who goes to this hybrid owners club thing, they could tell you much more than i could!" 

that sounds like a good idea. jaehyun has no problem admitting that that he has no clue what he's doing. the thought that he could have been completely neglecting younghoon this whole time is unnerving. he doesn’t know how hybrids’ needs differ to humans’, after all. 

"you'd have to fully commit to being younghoon's owner, jaehyun."

"me?" jaehyun says. the other two look at him as if to say "who else?" "do really you think i could?" he asks, looking at younghoon, who nods earnestly. 

"just do what you've been doing."

"...nothing?" 

younghoon shakes his head again. "i like you," he repeats, with a soft little smile. “just don’t let it get to your head, it’s big enough already.” 

really, how could jaehyun ever resist. 

"well, i'll certainly try," he says. 

"there we go!" jacob says, slapping his hands on the table. there's a determined light in his eyes, though his voice hasn't raised at all. at times like this jaehyun thinks jacob can be a little scary. "i'll get kevin to set you up with the next meeting." 

and just like that, things fall into place like any other normal day. the three of them sprawl out onto the couch to watch some old mystery movie and eat their weight in pizza. 

jaehyun figures out the ending halfway through, and shortly after younghoon drifts off to sleep, head flopping down onto jaehyun's lap. he can feel the drool starting to soak through his jeans, and lifts a hand to gently push his head off. instead, like it has a mind of its own, his hand rests softly in younghoon's smooth hair. younghoon snuffles and pushes his head into jaehyun's hand, until jaehyun is scratching lightly behind his velvety ears. he only barely holds back a coo at how adorable it is. he whips his head up to see jacob covering his mouth with his hand to prevent another laugh from escaping, but his eyes are still smiling. "what?" jaehyun grumbles, but he knows his cheeks are red.   
"oh, nothing. nothing at all!" jacob says. 

*

the meeting place is at a nondescript, cheery building obviously meant for this kind of stuff. jaehyun stands at the bright green door and waffles for a minute, before younghoon pokes him in the back. he swats younghoon's hand away and presses the doorbell. one moment, then, two, and jaehyun is just about to ring again when the door swings open. behind it is a dog hybrid, german shepard by the big pointed ears, a big smile on his face. probably eric, from kevin’s description. 

"you must be jaehyun!" the boy yells, pulling them both in by their wrists. "kevin's told me all about you."   
jaehyun doesn't like the sound of that.

 

the inside of the house is a bit of a shock. jaehyun had been expecting a meeting of stuffy old rich people drinking champagne and discussing stocks or some shit. instead, it's absolute chaos, paper plates and cheap confetti strewn across the floor. a large cat hybrid with long brown fur is lying upside-down on the table and chatting the ears off of an annoyed-looking black cat hybrid. a tall man in the corner is stuffing his face with tortilla chips and laughing at a human and a white cat hybrid arguing heatedly. a dog hybrid with cappuccino-colored fur is sitting on the ground, gazing blankly at the wall.   
no one looks up when they enter. 

"hey!" eric shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. everyone stops and turns to look at them. younghoon tries to hide behind jaehyun even though he's taller.   
"this is jaehyun and younghoon, everybody!" he continues. a chorus of "hi"s ring out. half of them turn away, now uninterested. the black cat hybrid keeps looking curiously at younghoon. jaehyun nudges younghoon forward and a mini-slapfight ensues. 

"you want some food?" comse a new voice from the side. there's another man standing next to a table with food and drink. jaehyun scoots, happy to get away from the scrutiny. younghoon bites his lip and looks between jaehyun and the other hybrids, before lifting his hand in an awkward half-wave and leaving to introduce himself to the others. 

"i'm sangyeon," the man says, shaking his hand firmly. 

"is it always this...chaotic?" 

sangyeon huffs out a laugh and pushes a plate of finger sandwiches into jaehyun's hands. "sometimes. it was a bit awkward in the beginning, but no one can control this bunch for long."   
"i really don't know what i'm doing with younghoon," jaehyun confesses, helping himself to two sandwiches. 

sangyeon nods sympathetically. "that was me, i get it," he points. "they're mine." the cat hybrid with the fluffy white fur,"chanhee" and the pointed-eared dog hybrid,"changmin." "i actually didn't mean to get them, you know. my dad thought it would be good publicity for our company, progressive and all. and those two come as a pair. i had no clue in the beginning. but now i wouldn't trade them for the world." he smile fondly at the two, who are now rolling around on the floor locked in a tickle fight.


End file.
